Rising from the ashes
by rebecca.watkins.5682
Summary: Instead of falling into the void and getting caught by the Chitari.Loki falls on midgard. Not only stranded on midgard but he also realizes that he Is stuck in the form of a child. So he calls for his two sons Fenrir and Jormungand to help him learn the new customs of midgard and eventually start his own detective agency.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Loki's pov :

As I dangled from the staff staring up at father for approval. I try to convince him that I could've done it. I could save us from those monsters."Father I could have done it!I could have done it for us all!".Father stares down at me with sadness and something else that I can't recognize."No .",father says.I stare up at him broken. After all I've done for him to prove that I could save us,that I could earn his love. But in the end he could never love me.I let go of the staff and fell fast into the void below Asgard and the bifrost."Loki,no!Loki!",I hear Thor shout."No .",father says.

As I fall into the void I slowly lose sight of whats left of the bifrost and it feels as if days,months,and even years have past. Just as I'm about ready fall asleep I feel the warmth of magic surround me.I tried to put up a shield,but I run out of magic. Soon, the foreign magic overpowers me and I lose conscious.

.

When I wake up all I see around me is a forest with a huge lake a few feet away from me.I quickly run to the lake to get something to drink,because I haven't had anything since I kept falling.I shove my face into the water and drink till my throat isn't dry.I raised my head up and looked down in the I see is myself ,but not myself because I look like a child again."What in the nine realms has happened to me?",I screamed loudly.I tried to think back on how this could have happened , and the only thing that I think that changed me into this was that foreign magic.

I took a look around me and scanned the area with my magic.I felt as if I was on Midgard. I'm going to need help in order to adapt to living here. Maybe I can find fenrir and jormungand. I've been missing them. They could also teach me how to live here, and I could spend time with them. Since I used to hardly ever see them because of fath- the all-father.

I slowly flared my magic in a way that only Fenrir and Jormungand can recognize, but also so the mortals wont panic. Several minutes later a huge black feral wolf the size of a mountain appears.I stare at it and wait for it to realize who I of the sudden there is a huge cloud of smoke.A minute after that a small black puppy tackles me."Daddy,I'm so happy to see you again!How have you been?Are you okay? Why are you so small?",it asked.I laughed and stopped him before he could ask more questions."It's good to see you again I've missed you as well.",I told him.

"Daddy,what brings you back here?Won't you get in trouble this is your 2nd visit this year?",Fenrir asked me looking very worried."Lets wait for Jormungand so I wont have to repeat what happened,okay.",I told him happily."Okay daddy but what are we gonna do waiting for snake face it'll take forever for him to get here.",Fenrir complained.I smiled,"We can catch what I've missed out on so far."

Fenrir smiled then bursted out and started telling about everything he did this he kept these little wolf pups safe or that he really like midgardian just spent the hours talking .

I felt when Jormungand appeared in the little clearing."Father,it is so go to see you again I'm glad you came."he said smiling."Oy snake face hurry up and give over here so daddy can tell us what happened!",Fenrir said patronizing Jormungand."Why you" "I'm very glad to see you Jormungand now would you both sit down so I may tell you what happened in Asgard.",I said before those two could start arguing."Yes daddy!""Yes father!",they both all sat down together and I started to tell them about what happened."Well,it all started when fath- the all-father thought that it was time to crown Thor king.",I said."Really daddy?Odin would make that reckless thunderhead king!",Fenrir yelled in fury."Yes,he was going to,but I decided to form a plan in prove to the all-father that Thor was not ready to be king.",I said."What did you do father?",Jormungand asked."I let frost giants in the weapons vault during the coronation. Then, I manipulated Thor to go to the bifrost to go to Jotunheim.",I told him warily.

Both Fenrir and Jormungand looked surprised."Father surely you didn't go to Jotunheim that would cause chaos of the worst kind.",Jormungand said.I closed my eyes and sighed."Sadly we did go to jotunheim.I was hoping to stall them by talking to Heimdall and that the all-father would stop Thor. He would finally see Thor is not yet ready for the throne and teach Thor some humility ."."What happened next daddy?",Fenrir asked.

"I didn't count on Heimdall ignoring me so I couldn't stall for time. We went through the bifrost and landed on Jotunheim. We eventually made our way to Laufeys. The first thing Thor did was trying to start a fight,but I was able to talk him into letting us leave.",I said."Well that obviously didn't happen so what went wrong?",Jormungand demanded.I looked up to the sky sadly."When we turned around to leave Thor went back and attacked one of the frost giants we battled and suddenly Fandral got hurt. Another frost giant was behind him and he was going to get attacked from behind,but I saved him by killing the frost giant.""Yay way to go daddy your awesome!",Fenrir yelled."However,before it died it grabbed my arm. Instead of me dying or getting burned badly I started to turn blue."I said . Jormungand gasped,"Father,does that me you are a-a frost giant?".I sighed,"Yes,now please let me finish.I started to turn blue but stopped as soon as I knocked it off me.I quickly ran to Fandral and healed him with a spell so he wouldn't bleed out."

"What did you do next daddy?",Fenrir asked in awe."Laufy let loose the ice worm.I knew we didn't stand a chance so I told Thor that we had to leave. As we made it to the bifrost with the worm about to kill us and Thor still brawling without a care the all-father appeared."i said.

Jormungand looked like he saw a ghost and Fenrir was hiding his face under his paws."The all-father stopped all the fighting and managed to get Laufey to let us leave. There was still a chance for war and Odin was furious with what Thor had done. So he banished Thor to midgard in order to learn humility.I tried to him because I didn't mean for it to go this far but he ignored me.",I said.

Jormungand whistle,"A lot of things have happened, but it still doesn't explain why you are here."I turned to him and said,"After Thor was banished I worried about him and I was questioning what I was.I went to the weapons vault to find some answers.I picked up the casket of winters and slowly turned blue."

"The all-father is then behind me I asked "What am I?" He told me "I was his son" but that was a said that he found me abandoned in a temple and that when he picked me up my body changed from jotun to aseir. He also said that he took me so that he could rule Jotunheim through me.I called him a liar and he fell into the Odin sleep.""Wow I can't believe that old guy did that daddy!",Fenrir screamed angrily."Yes,well I believed him to be my father but he wasn't.",I said bitterly."Its alright father we're here for tell us what else has happened.",Jormungand said comfortingly.I smiled at them both,"I knew I could count on you where was I?"."Oh Oh you were at the part where the old man fell into the Odin force!",Fenrir said enthusiastically.I smiled at Fenrir,"Yes,thank you Fenrir. After he fell into the Odin sleep they made me king even though I didn't want it.I had ti because Odin was in the Odin sleep and Thor was banished.I still didn't to be king."

"While I was sitting with mother she told me to make Father proud.I thought she meant maybe now is my chance to prove to father that he could be proud of like Thor.I guess after she said that I went mad because after that I honestly don't know what I was thinking.I went made Thor into thinking father died so that I could prove I could have chance to prove that I could be a good ,Sif and the warriors 3 went to get Thor because they thought I shouldn't rule.I think that was the final straw that drew me into madness."I said.

"Why father you couldn't have done anything to bad in that state.",Jormungand said trying to comfort me."Oh,I did.I attacked Heimdall with the casket of winters,brought the frost giants to Asgard,nearly got mother killed,killed Laufey,and tried to destroy Jotunheim."I then broke down crying ashamed of everything that I had done.

Jormungand gave me a hug and Fenrir jumped into my lap."It's okay daddy it's not your fault."Fenrir said. "Oh Fenrir it is my fault I mad though choices.I killed all those innocents,and nothing I do can earn the forgiveness of anyone I'm a monster.",I said."Father,your not a anything it's there fault for driving you to this point.I personally thought you would snap millenia ago ,but you didn't because of you love for them.",Jormungand said trying to comfort me.

I smiled bitterly,"Fenrir,Jormungand, I don't deserve you to."Fenrir suddenly growled and bit my hand lightly,"Of course you deserve us , they didn't treat you right they don't deserve you."."Fenrir is right could start a new life here and we could help you learn the new ways of midgard."Jormungand said happily.I'm so lucky to have these to as my sons."Thank you Fenrir,Jormungand. So where are we on midgard?",I asked . Jormungand's Suddenly lit up.I knew he liked to talk to me about his discoveries on midgard."Father,we are currently in the country of Japan.",informed me happily.I smiled deviously,"Alright,lets start this new adventure. Tell me of the occupations on there anything that solves mysteries for a living?",I asked walking away the way Jormungand Fenrir and Jormungand followed he started to tell me all that he knew enthusiastically,"Of course there are treasure hunters,police,and even private detectives who start their own agencies.".I smiled my eyes glowed red and we walked through the forest with the full moon over our heads,"Perfect.".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

Loki's pov:

When we finally got out of the forest Jormungand led us to a metal contraption that was beside the road."What do the midgardians call this Jormungand?",I asked as he opened the door of the thing and he smiled at me."Father,they call this a car.",he told me happily . Jormungand turned to Fenrir and said ominously,"Don't relieve yourself in my car or I'll neuter you myself.".

Fenrir jumped into my arms screaming,"Daddy!Jormungand is being a bully!".I sighed and got into the front seat of the car holding Fenrir."Come Jormungand dont you want to show me where you've been living?",I said . Jormungand smiled brightly,"Of course,Father.".

Jormungand got in and started driving. I started to pet Fenrir as I stared out the window watching the scenery.I wonder how life will be like here on midgard. I hope I'll be able to do this.I don't want to return to Asgard and I miss spending time with Fenrir and Jormungand."So what have you been doing,Jormungand?What have I missed?",I asked.

Jormungand smiled as he started to talk."I got a new apartment in Edo ,and I'm about ready to gain interest on some businesses I've invested in."

"Oh, really?So,how did you aquire the money needed to invest in all of these businesses?",I asked.

Jormungand had a devious look as he started to explain."Well first I had to study up on some stuff so I would be prepared for what I wanted to be. I then went and got my I.D. for free by controlling some humans with a weak spell. Then, I took online courses so that I could become proficient in carpentry,plumbing,electricity,cooking, and everything in between.".

I smirked,"I'm impressed Jormungand.".Jormungand was beaming with pride,and Fenrir was starting to grumble,putting his face under his paws."So,what is your name now?I don't want Heimdall to know that I'm talking to you.".Jormungand gave me a confused look then asked,"What do you mean?Surely Heimdall isn't watching us right now.".

I gave him a weary look and sighed,"Heimdall may not be watching that is only because he is busy helping repair Asgard . When we get home I'll put some spells to hide us from him,but for now I don't want to chance it."."It's okay father I name is officially Yamino!",he said.

I smiled and looked out the as the hours rolled by the trees changed to buildings and Yamino stopped on front of a luxurious got out and opened the door for me since Fenrir fell asleep on my lap."I thought you only lived in an apartment not a mansion.",I said calmly. Yamino started to laugh nervously and started to lead us to the mansion."Well,the owner of this place separated all the suites and made them into apartments.",Yamino said.

I didn't say anything after that. Yamino led us up the to the second floor to door number 18 and we went place wasn't too living room had two leather couches,a leather rocking chair,and a huge flat screen room also had screen doors that connected to a balcony with a beautiful veiw. To the left looked like a state of the art kitchen, further back was a laundry room ,and three huge rooms.

I smiled approvingly at Yamino,"Nice place Yamino.I believe it almost beats my chambers on Asgard.".Yamino smiled happily and led Fenrir and I to the largest room."You can have this room father." "Yamino I can take-" "No, it's okay I want you to have this one goodnight.".I smiled and sighed as he left.I placed Fenrir at the foot of the bed then opened up the cover and jumped under them.

I glare at the bed. It's going to be so annoying now that I have jump to reach everything.I layed down and as soon as my head hit the pillows I fell asleep.

Time skip:

I woke up to Fenrir in my face and the smell of bacon."Daddy,Yamino made break feast!Lets go!Lets go!",he turned and jumped off the bed running toward the kitchen.I put one of my hands over my eyes and hopped Off the bed and walked to the kitchen. Yamino stood in front of the stove wearing an apron and holding a spatula.I went and sat down at the table and he turned toward me with a smile and gave me a plate of food."Thank you Yamino.",I said.

"Your welcome ,Father." "When are we going to get my I.D.?I don't want to get on the governments radar.",I said. Yamino thought about it for a few minutes."Well we can after break that okay?",he eyes lit up and I smiled."Yes,I wish to get this over with quickly.",I said.

Fenrir started clawing at Yamino's leg,"Can I have a piece of bacon,please...". "But it'll make you sick!" "I don't care it's bacon!".I sighed,"Yamino,just give him a piece of bacon.".Yamino looked disgruntled and Fenrir looked smug."Here you go.",Yamino said as he gave it to Fenrir. I stood up ,turned to Yamino and I said,"Lets look about getting my I.D. now that we've all ate.". "Of course let me get my laptop.",Yamino said.

He went to his room and came back in a few minutes with his laptop.,"Okay lets here,find registration here,and wala.".He turned the laptop so I could see."Good job Yamino you have everything on we just need them to only bad thing is that I'm basically 8 again ",I saidWr.

Yamino was smiling happily and he reached and gave me a small object.I gave him a confused look."What's this for?",I asked."This is called a cell phone it can contact people quickly.",Yamino said."Really?",I said surprised."So,why did you give this to me?" "I was hoping you could cast a spell so she wouldn't remember and just in case it doesn't go smoothly.",Yamino said.

I smirked,"Of course I will whats the number?".He gave me the number and I waited for him to submit the I.D. .I called the office and cast the went good but it was harder holding the spell than usual.I might have to create staff to get the control I used to have. I looked at Yamino once we finished."What do we do now",I grinned eagerly,"Now we get you your degrees so that you can get your detective agency,Father".I frowned this might take awhile.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki Pov:

It hadn't been terribly awful to get my degrees to become a private detective. I took online classes and gained scholarships because of my high i.q.. Midgardian knowledge is so easy and I took all the college classes in 1 month. I'm all set and ready now I just need a place for my agency. "Yamino, have you gained the money from the investments you made?",I asked as he gave me a cup of tea.

"Why yes I have. Why do you asked?",he asked brightly. I gave him an amused smile,"I believe that I have idea on where we shall put our agency.". " Really? So,what place have you chosen out of the list of houses I gave you?",he asked giving me a surprised look. I smirked at him,"None." "None!What do you me none?",Yamino asked confusedly.

My smirk grew wider as I continued. "Why leave this fine and enormous mansion for a little house?". "But father how in the world are you going to get that rude old woman to sell you this mansion?!", Yamino asked doubtfully. I gave him a condensending look." Now Yamino there is a reason I'm called silver tongue on Asgard. I assure you although,I am in the form of a child I still have some tricks up my sleeves."

Yamino went silent and started to clean around the living room for a few minutes. I noticed he does that whenever he gets nervous or if he needs to think."When shall we go and discuss it with her,father?",he asked after quite a while. I smile when he gave in." We shall go in an hour so that you may finish anything you have to do here.",I said.

Yamino sighed," What will we do if this doesn't work father?". I gave him a look."This will work Yamino.",I said. Yamino was about to ask something else until Fenrir ran in and jumped on my lap."Daddy! I'm so bored will you pet me,please?",he whined with his puppy dog eyes. I gave him a smile,"Of course.". I turned to Yamino,"Don't forget we are going to talk to .". Yamino cheered up and gave me a nod."Yes,father.". He left the room to continue some errands. Fenrir and I stayed. I petted him behind his ears and he started to purr.

" So we are going to own this nice house,daddy?",he asked."Yes,it'll be the perfect place to stay and no one from Asgard would expect me to be here.",I told him. Fenrir suddenly got serious," Daddy, what will you do if Asgard does find you?". I sighed," Anyone from Asgard will not be able to find us for a while ,and of they do suspect me they won't recognize. I'll also have recover more of my magic by then so I'll be able to keep you safe.". "So you will stay?You wont leave anymore like before?",he asked lightly. I gave him a smile,"I'm here to stay. Nothing will keep me away from you or Yamino anymore.".He cheered up and licked my face."Good! Now we almost have all the family together.",he said happily. I started to feel sad,but I hid it from Fenrir."Yes,almost everyone.",I said. I wonder how my little girl Hel has been. I haven't gotten to see her in two years because the all-father caught me going to visit her and punished me for it. Maybe after I get my agency set up I can finally go and see her.

Fenrir rolled over and barked at Yamino when he came back to the living room."Father,it's time to go meet ",he said happily. I hopped out of my seat and went to the door."Fenrir watch the room and don't do anything to troublesome while we are gone.",I said sternly. Fenrir stood firmly on his feet."Yes,daddy the room shall be spotless when you get back.",he promised. I smiled as Yamino and I left and went to the land lady's study. When we got outside her door Yamino knocked and we heard a grumbled"Enter". She was a crude looking old woman with short white hair and she wore a hideous neon pink dress. She looked at Yamino like he was dirt."Yamino-san, what can I not do for you.",she said with screechy voice. Yamino looked like he wanted to choke her but I stepped in before he could do something stupid."My cousin would like to buy your beautiful mansion miss Morin",I said faking a kid voice with a fake smile. She did something I didn't expect. She gave me an adoring look and I felt disgusted. She asked me,"Now just where did you come from sweet pea? Just how are you related to this low-class dog." Yamino glared at her with pure hate. I gave her the story we made up till I could get my agency."My mommy and daddy died so cousin Yamino took me in."

She cooed at me then turned back to Yamino. "So what do you need low-life.",she screeched out. Yamino gave me a pleading look but I jut nodded at him to turned back to the harpy,"I was wondering if you would perhaps be interested in a most profitable deal.". She raised one of her eyebrows looking unimpressed then asked,"oh,and what kind of deal would this be low-class?". Yamino continued as if he weren't interrupted."I would buy your house for 15 million dollars and give you an additional 10 thousand if you could have all rooms cleared out in a month.",he said. The woman looked disbelieved at what Yamino said."And just where would you obtain all this money?",she asked.

Yamino put a black bag on the desk and unzipped it."Here is the 15 million if you agree ,and you'll get the rest if you clear the other people in a months time.". looked at the bag greedily and said,"Deal.".She went to the picture behind her chair and pulled it open. Behind it was a safe that she opened and took some papers out."Here is the to the mansion and anything else connect to it. I'll try to have the other people out by two weeks.",she said hurriedly giving Yamino the papers."Thank you for your cooperation.",Yamino we were leaving my eyes glowed red."Everything went well Yamino.",I said. Yamino smiled,"You influenced her with your magic didn't you?",Yamino asked. I smiled mischievously."Only a little you did the rest on your own I just enhanced her greed for money.",I said. Yamino sighed and I kept smiling."One step closer to having an agency.",I said with my eyes still glowing.


End file.
